


Day 2- Halloween Pajamas

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Romanogers family fluff
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Day 2- Halloween Pajamas

Steve placed James in the shopping cart seat and buckled him in. The small child grumbled, “Dad, I’m big now. I don’t need a seatbelt in the cart. I’m not gonna fall.” Steve turned down the first aisle. Natasha followed close behind.

Steve shook his head, “Sorry bud. Better safe than sorry.” Steve grabbed a medium sized pumpkin and plopped it into the cart, making the metal rattle. “Plus, I wouldn’t want you to fall out when I do this.” Steve placed his foot on the lower bar and pushed the cart slowly back and forth. The boys caught each other’s eyes. Steve looked at Natasha cautiously, waiting for her to begin the countdown.

“Three...” they all whispered in unison. “Two...one!” Steve pushed off his back foot and they zipped down the aisle. James’ laughed filled the air. He raised his hands in the air and whooped. As they neared the end of the aisle, Steve put his foot to the floor, to them down. James smiled up at his father and raised a tiny fist. Steve mirrored his son.  
Their knuckles met and they both said, “ba-la-la-la”. Natasha caught up to her boys a moment later. “Next time, I’m driving.”

Steve laughed. “Then I get to be the passenger next.” They shared a smile. They turned down the next aisle. It was filled with orange and black clothing. Ghosts, monsters, and ghouls packed the wall. Pajamas. Orange and black striped pants, tank tops with cartoon ghosts. Pajamas. “Oooh, these look like a skeleton!” James reached out to take the material between his fingers. “That’s so comfy! I bet I’d sleep real good if I had some pajamas like this.” James met his parents eyes. 

Natasha and Steve shared a knowing look. “I wonder where he learned that”, Natasha asked incredulously, eyeing Steve. 

Steve feigned innocence, with big eyes and small shake of his head. “I have absolutely no idea...”

“Can I get them?” James asked in a small voice. James wasn’t a kid who asked for a lot of things. So as soon as those words came out of the boy’s mouth, Natasha knew they were getting those pajamas. Steve knew it too. 

Natasha was the one to pull the trigger. “Alright, alright. You can get ’em.” She placed the pajama set into the cart. “But I’m getting some, too.” And she grabbed an identical set of pajamas for herself. 

“Well, shoot. I don’t wanna be the only one missing out on new soft p.j.’s.” Steve grabbed a set in his size and placed then on top of the others. 

“I think these new pajamas need to be tested out before bedtime tonight. Why don’t we have a movie night? Popcorn, candy, the works?” Steve proposed. He looked at the other two for approval. Natasha and James shared a looked and nodded once. 

“Make it so, Number one.”


End file.
